1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive motor for recording disks and, more particularly, to a disk drive motor which is required to operate at high speed with high stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of recording disks have been proposed and used for the purpose of recording and reproduction of data, such as compact disks (CD), floppy disks (FD), magneto-optical disks (MO), mini-disks (MD), digital video disks (DVD), hard disks (HD), and so forth. Different types of recording disks employ different recording/reproduction methods and have different specifications in regard to the size or capacity of stored data, disk driving speed, recording density, and so on, as well as disk materials and prices. Consequently, drive motors of different specifications are used for driving different types of recording disks.
Nowadays, there is a trend towards a higher degree of sophistication and greater volume of electronic data, as image data are handled more than text data. This has given rise to the demand for inexpensive recording disks and disk drives, which are capable of performing quick storage and reproduction of large volumes of information.
For instance, CDs were initially used as music recording/playback media, but are now used as CD-ROMs which are major storage disks for computers, by virtue of their advantages over other types of media. This type of storage media offers greater storage capacity and shorter operation time, i.e., reduced seek time, permitting much higher speed of rotation by means of high-speed disk drive motors, thus affording disk rotation speeds 20 times as high as that of music CDs.